


the fall

by thevillageofbree



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, Romance, player cant SAVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevillageofbree/pseuds/thevillageofbree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I know you from somewhere?"<br/>He shakes his head, "not this time."<br/>You're not sure what that means. But you can't stomach asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fall

The first time you fall, you pull yourself from the ground with shaky limbs, your entire body aches and your head is spinning. Something wet and sticky is dripping slowly down your forehead, it has to be blood, there's a lot of it, that can't be good.  
You're sitting atop a bed of yellow flowers in the middle of a dark room. They must have broken your fall, but not well enough. Your head pounds and you grit your teeth, not a single trickle of sunlight makes its way through the cavern above your head. How did you get down here? Where is here?

You breathe deeply, trying to get your head around everything, your thoughts are running a mile a minute. How will you get back home? Does anyone even know you’re down here? A sob rips through your lips and you pull your knees up to your chest, you head is still hazy, so you try your best to remember.

You are 19. You are human. You are alive. You're completely lost, and that's fine. You don't know how to escape, but that's fine too. Your name is...

Your name is...

It's....

You can't remember.

Your breath hitches and you cover your mouth with your hands as you feel sobs building in your chest and tears welling in your eyes. Who are you? Where did you live before you fell?

Your parents' house?

What did they look like...?

 You had a brother...

No...Sister...

Wait...neither...

Did you even have parents?

Why can't you remember?

You are 19. You are 19. You are...You are...

Human.

That's all you can remember, you are human, and you need to get home. So when Toriel refuses to let you leave, you know you can't listen to her. You stand strong, you stare her down. But you don't fight her, you can't bring yourself to. Before your eyes, your soul glows, pulsing and fragile, but you don't move.

"Toriel." You force out, "please don't do this, I don't want-"

You're cut off. Her attack lands. Your eyes widen and there's a spilt second where everything freezes, you see the pain in Toriel's eyes as you soul breaks in two.

* * *

The second time you fall, you manage to leave the ruins. Tears running down your cheeks as you walk away from the door, mindlessly staring at Toriel's number on your phone screen, knowing very well she isn't going to answer. You feel weak and tired, your bones ache and your skin is almost numb. It's cold, too cold.

For some reason, the ground beckons to you and your frail body curls up in the snow. It isn't long before you die of exposure.

* * *

The fifth time you fall, is the first time you meet him. His unflinching grin makes your skin crawl, the knowing look in his eyes doesn't help matters either. You can tell he knows something you don't, but reach out and take his hand anyway.

The sound that causes takes you by surprise, when he winks at you it surprised you even further. A laugh escapes your lips and he introduces himself smoothly.

"Sans. Sans the skeleton."

You try to give him your name in return, but you still can't remember it. He nods in understanding. A shiver runs through your body as the cool wind blows. Sans jumps at some realisation, he's remembered something, but you aren't sure what. Before you have a chance to ask, he shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around you.

"You'll thank me later."

You nod, clutching the fabric tighter around you, "I'm sure I will."

You trip on a set of Papyrus' spikes. Part of you knows he didn't mean to hurt you, but that doesn't stop you dying any less.

* * *

The eighth time you fall, you don't survive the landing. Toriel weeps over your broken corpse, Sans waits to meet a human who never arrives.

* * *

The thirteenth time you fall, you fight papyrus. But you don't die. He spares you and you spare him, his brother seems strange though, and he's almost surprised when you walk through the door.

"Never thought I'd see you again..." He mutters

"Would you rather I left?"

His eyes meet yours and for a reason you can't quite fathom, your heart skips a beat, "no. you can stay."

You feel your lips curl up in a smile. Seeing him again fills you with an odd sense of familiarity, though you aren't sure why. Papyrus makes you spaghetti, it's terrible, but you choke it down.

As you leave Snowdin the next morning, sans grabs you by the wrist and asks you to remember.

"Remember what?" You ask

"Everything."

You tell him you'll try. He smiles at you, your heart melts.

* * *

The twentieth time you fall, you do remember. You have no idea how or why, but some strange thing in the very fabric of your universe decided that you could. You dodge Flowey's bullets, you eat Toriel's pie, and your arms are flung around Sans' shoulders before he even has time to introduce himself. He seems surprised, but you feel his hands pressed against the small of your back and you smile.

"You remembered?" He asks

You bury your face in his shoulder, "everything."

"How?"

"I don't know."

* * *

The twenty second time you fall, everything is forgotten again. You see a glimmer of hope in his eyes as you leave the ruins, but you have no idea who he is. You shake his hand, he makes you laugh, but something in his ceaseless smile seems sad.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

He shakes his head, "not this time."

You're not sure what that means. But you can't stomach asking.

You make it all the way to Waterfall before Undyne kills you. Part of you knew that is was going to be hard, but for some reason you still challenged her. Undyne's eyes pierce yours, and her spear pierces your soul.

* * *

Undyne kills you

 

Undyne kills you

 

Undyne kills you

 

Undyne kills you

 

Undyne has killed you so many times that if you could remember it happening you still would have lost count.

* * *

The forty seventh time you fall, is when you finally beat her. Though for you this fight feels like the first.

You're tired. So you go back to Snowdin and find yourself sleeping on the skeleton brother’s couch. It isn't long before you've stayed there a week. At some point your hand itches to touch Sans' fingers, your cheeks turn pink and you look away.

You leave the house that day and don't come back.

* * *

The fifty second time you fall, is the time you fall in love with him. You make it to his home and you sit on his couch. He looks at you and he smiles, he tells a bad a joke and you smile too.

With a deep breath and buzzing nerves you rest your head on his shoulder, "is this okay?" You ask.

"Yes." He breathes.

Later that night you hold him in your arms and press your lips to every inch of him, the words, "I love you" fall from your lips.

"You hardly know me." He replies.

"I feel like I've known you for a very long time"

He trails his fingers down your cheek, smiling sadly, because he knows you have.

 That time you were killed by Mettaton, but it honestly didn't matter.

* * *

The fifty third time you fall, he greets you with a smile.

"Hey, you." He says with far too much affection

"I'm sorry...have we met?"

He falters for a second before regaining his composure, "no you, uh, you just look like someone I knew once."

Something in his eyes is pained, something in your chest is too.

* * *

The sixtieth time you fall, you finally reach Asgore. He smiles at you sadly and tears prick at the corners of your eyes.

"It was nice to meet you." He whispers.

You nod, "it was nice to meet you too."

You're dead before you even have a chance to move.

* * *

Asgore kills you too many times to count. But somehow, one of those times you manage to beat him.

* * *

The seventy first time you fall, it's Flowey who kills you. His final form is revealed and you feel bile rising up in your throat. You’re dead within a second. But you wake up in the same room. You don't fall again, Flowey looms over you, mocking you for not possessing his power to SAVE. He grins as he tells you how you will suffer over and over again, how you will keep waking in this room.

a giggle escapes your throat, it soon becomes and laugh and you can't stop it, everything is funny, everything is deliriously funny. Flowey has helped you, he has freed you from your cycle of death and life. For the first time in a long time, you can remember everything, you can almost feel Sans' fingers as they trace patterns on your skin. Your very soul cries with love for him and in that moment, you are filled with determination.

No matter how many times Flowey kills you, you never fall. You stand strong, you stand powerful and you fight to your last breath. The souls of the past humans call to you, protect you, help you. They make you stronger, they give you what you need to win, for the first time, you feel like the hero, you feel like you can save everyone, that you are supposed to save everyone. Everyone includes Flowey, so in the end you spare even him.

Suddenly, the world is dark and you are alone. Your phone buzzes, your friends call to you, they don't know where you are and neither do you. Sans waits until last, he knows how to bring you back. Tears roll down your cheeks as you listen to him, heart thumping and breath quick. He tells you what to do when you wake up, and you fall again.

* * *

The seventy second time you fall, you do it. You survive. Somehow you save your friends and escape the underground. Tears well in your eyes as you watch the sun rising over the horizon and feel the wind on your face, your hand instinctively reaches for Sans', somehow he knows want you want and his fingers link with yours. You tell Toriel you have places to be, because you vaguely remember that you do. But when you try to reach those places something goes wrong, your heart leaps to follow your friends as they walk away. Papyrus waves to you, calling you to follow him, but your feet just won't move. The sky fades to black, a scream rips from your throat.

* * *

[TRUE RESET] 

The first time you fall, you pull yourself from the ground with shaky limbs, your entire body aches and your head is spinning. Something wet and sticky is dripping slowly down your forehead, it has to be blood, there's a lot of it, that can't be good.

 

 


End file.
